


Dismal Outlook

by DomeKatz



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the conversation the Shepard and Doctor Chakwas have over the Serrice Ice Brandy in ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismal Outlook

“Oh, Shepard.  It’s so nice to be able to have these happily drunken conversations with you.  They’re just so… pleasant.”

“It’s my pleasure, doctor.”

“It’s just so sad that the years our numbered.”

“What do you mean?  You don’t think we’ll defeat the Reapers?”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?  What’s wrong?  It’s obvious that something’s troubling you.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about, really.”

“Yes it is, Karin, and you know it.”

“Oh dear, I was hoping that no one would ask.  No one needs to know, not now, anyway.  But, since you asked, you deserve to know, Commander.”

Karin sat there for a few moments, preparing what she was going to say.  The news that came was rather unexpected, startling even.

“Shepard, I have breast cancer.”

“Come again?”

“I have cancer.”

“……”

It was the first time that Shepard had let himself shed a tear in front of someone else. Karin was like the mother that Shepard never had.  To hear that she was dying just completely broke him.

“I’m so sorry, Karin.  Is there anything I can do, any way to help?”

“No, Commander.  Don’t worry yourself.  There is nothing you could have done, can do, or will be able to do.  My fate is inevitable and I have come to terms with it.”

“How… how did this even…?”

“It surprised me too, Shepard.  I performed my annual scan and it just showed up.  Several tumors scattered throughout my breasts.  I looked for treatment options but found nothing.”

“But… you’re a doctor, you’re supposed to be the picture of health.”

“It’s common for a health professional to become inflicted with some ailment, Shepard.  We often become too focused on the health of our patients and others, they we neglect our own well-being.”

By now, tears were just rolling down Shepard’s face.  He was almost on the verge of outright crying, sobbing.  He was going to lose another friend, another loved-one.  But this time, it was out of his control.  He knew that nothing would fix what was wrong with her, and it killed him to admit it.  There was always a way to fix whatever problem Shepard faced.  That’s why he got to where he is now.  The Alliance could always rely on Shepard to solve an un-solvable issue.  To fix the un-fixable.  But, now, that was not possible.  He finally just let himself go, thankfully Chakwas activated the glass tint so no one could see.

“Come here.”

Karin gave Shepard a great big hug.  It was the kind of hug only a mother or grandmother could give.  Tears were rolling down her face, as well.

“I need you to promise me something.”

“What.”

“That you’re going to give the Reapers the fight of their synthetic lives.  That you’re going to obliterate them to the hell they spawned from.  And, most importantly, that you’ll survive.  This galaxy needs you, John.  No matter what anyone else says or what any government might imply, you single handedly gave us a chance to live.  Without you, we would’ve lost this war from the start.”

“Thank you.  Thank you for right now.  Thank you for everything else you’ve done, Karin.  I’ll miss you.”

“Now is not the time for goodbye.  We still have a galaxy to save.”

“Okay.”

“One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell anyone else, they don’t need to bear the burden of knowing that the woman who has been making sure that they stay alive, is dying.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Shepard left the med bay with a weak smile on his face.  His tears still caked onto his face.  It was the last time they spoke like that.

_I’m sorry, Karin.  I couldn’t save myself.  Just know that I’m waiting here.  Waiting for you, for everyone.  Enjoy the new life I gave you all.  Don’t throw it away.  I love you all._

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to write this without shedding a few tears myself. It's a departure from the happy-go-lucky stuff I usually write. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
